


A Menace

by erroetcresco



Series: What Staring Leads To [3]
Category: Class of 198x (Web Series), The Creatures | Cow Chop RPF
Genre: Car Sex, Crushes, M/M, Making Out, Oral Sex, Recreational Drug Use
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-28
Updated: 2017-10-28
Packaged: 2019-01-25 19:44:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,339
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12539748
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/erroetcresco/pseuds/erroetcresco
Summary: James and Aleks give Steve the boyfriend a reason to get pissed - a couple of times.(Takes place between D.A.R.E. To Makeout and From The Highs Come the Lows)





	A Menace

**Author's Note:**

> I had more I wanted to write but this is already longer than the other two by far, and I felt weird having the smut chapter be the one that takes up the most space.  
> Maybe I'll write the pool scene I had planned one day. 
> 
> Also this is the first smut I've written in literal years. Please be gentle.

Despite what James had said, Aleks assumed that party had been a one off. He even figured that his weird - he didn’t want to say crush, but it was a crush - crush would fade now. Monday morning would bring back some of the normalcy that had been missing at least half of his junior year. Unfortunately, when he woke up sweaty and hard from a dream featuring the one and only James Richard Wilson, Aleks reevaluated his initial impression - yeah, he was still fucked. 

He made his way through the school week, almost a little nervous. Did James tell Steve? He kept his head down, held his breath as he walked by the jocks, but nothing happened. By Tuesday, he figured he was in the clear. Wednesday, he caught James staring at him from across the lunchroom - the man gave him a grin and a cheeky wink that made Aleks choke on the bite of sandwich he had just taken. Thursday and Friday were uneventful, save for noticing Steve talking closely with a blonde girl a couple times, too close to be casual. He wasn’t totally sure what that was about, but shrugged it off. 

Saturday, though, he went to a party. He always went to parties - he was a dealer for god’s sake. He had to go to where the customers were. He’d just finished up in the bathroom, drying his hands on his acid wash jeans, when a hand reached out and yanked him by the collar of his multi-colored windbreaker. 

“Hey stud,” a breathy voice murmured into his ear, and Aleks nearly freaked. He went rigid, and flapped his arms to break away from his attacker, spinning to see a laughing James. 

“Dude, what the hell?” Aleks asked, sagging back against the door. “Don’t just fucking jump me, man.” He glanced around. James had dragged him into a dimly lit bedroom, decorated in mostly pink. He had no clue whose room this could be, wasn’t even sure whose house this was. 

“Jump you, huh?” James asked, still giggling. His eyes were a level of glassy that came with a few too many drinks. “I dunno if I would call it that.” James hair was puffed out to an impressive amount, teased for the most volume possible. He must have at least a can of aquanet in his mane, not that Aleks could talk. He unconsciously touched his own hair, moussed up and unnaturally blonde. 

“Yeah, what would you call it?” Aleks asked, straightening out his windbreaker. “Kidnapping?” 

“Jeez, I didn’t really think you’d hate it so much,” James said. “Maybe I just wanted to see you.” Aleks narrowed his eyes, looking James up and down. He looked good, of course he did, but there was a slight lean in his posture that told Aleks he was drunk - not that Aleks minded, he was on his way there himself. Satisfied that this wasn’t going to be some kind trick or trap, he relaxed. 

“Missed me, huh?” Aleks asked, and James got a mischievous glint in his eyes. He stepped forward. One hand wrapped around Alek’s wrist. 

“Yeah. You know, we left off with such a wimpy reason,” He said, leaning into Aleks. Last time, he had been so aggressive, but this time, he was much more fluid with his movements. Honestly, it was more...seductive. James placed Aleks hand on his waist. “We didn’t even get past first base.” 

Aleks did his best not to just melt into the touch, but then James’ lips were pressing on his pulse point, forcing his chin up. He stared at the ceiling, and gave a long, shaking exhale. There was the scratch of James’ facial hair against his skin, then a nip of teeth, before a tongue soothing over the spot. 

“Christ, James. You’re a menace,” Aleks said. James backed up with an impish grin. 

“Maybe,” James admitted, and then Aleks shut him up with a bruising kiss. To his surprise, James let out a muffled whine, and any semblance of worry about Steve was obliterated. James tugged on his belt loops, pulled him back until they collapsed on the twin size bed in the room. James hair was spread out across the baby pink bedspread. Aleks shifted around, weight resting on his forearm. James slipped his hands under Aleks’ collar, fingers spreading across the tip of his spine. His skin tingled, like James had live wires at every finger tip. Aleks leaned down and nipped at James lip, earning himself another quiet whine. A smoldering need started to make its way through his veins - he was going to need to make James make that noise again, and again, and any other noise he could get. He used his free hand to skirt underneath James’ shirt, touching lightly, teasing, while he moved his head down to start pressing kisses to his neck. A breath came out harsh from James, and Aleks had to suppress a grin. He liked the effect he was having. He laid a trail of kisses down, wet and sloppy, before stopping at the collarbone. He paused here - he wanted to leave a hickey, but goddamn, he didn’t have a deathwish. 

“Come on,” James muttered, almost wiggling underneath him. Aleks shifted, hand skirting up higher. James shirt followed, stretching up on his wrist. 

“Come on, what?” Aleks asked, sweetening his voice just to piss James off. He wasn’t sure whether or not it backfired when James shoved him over, and got on top of him. It rocked either way. He gazed up at James while the man settled, sitting on his hips. Aleks set his hands on James’ thighs, running them up and down. 

“Enjoying the view?” James asked, and Aleks quirked an eyebrow. On the one hand - he was a teenager, he already had proof of how much he liked what he saw. On the other - he was a teenager, it was a little embarrassing how quickly he’d gotten turned on. Throwing caution to the wind, he grabbed James by the hips and held him in place while he ground his own hips up. James eyes widened, and a small groan fell from his lips. Yeah, Aleks had made the right choice. 

The next half hour or so went the same way, with James grinding his hips down and Aleks doing his best not to goddamn cream his pants. Aleks got a few hickeys, and at one point, he had to just lie back and lose himself to the feeling of James kissing and biting his way up and down his chest. He’d just worked up the courage to reach for James’ belt when a loud beeping interrupted them. 

“Fuck, my pager,” James groaned, and dropped his forehead to rest on Aleks’ chest. 

“Ignore it,” Aleks said, but James was already shaking his head. The beeping sounded again. 

“It’s Steve; I can’t,” he took a few deep breaths, flipped his hair out of his face with his hand, and climbed off Aleks. “How do I look?” 

“Ravished,” Aleks said, only half sarcastic. James shirt was crooked, and his hair had been flattened a little bit. James made a face at him, then leaned over the vanity in the corner to fix himself up. “Do you seriously gotta go?” 

“Mmmhmm,” James hummed, still examining his reflection. “Duty calls, sugar.” His voice dripped with sweetness, the kind that would have felt mocking if Aleks hadn’t already known that James never meant the venom that he spat. Aleks groaned, and reached up to cover his eyes. 

“You’re fucking kidding me,” He grunted. He only looked again when the door creaked open. James looked back at him, and shot him a wink. 

“We’ll pick this up another time,” He said, and then he was gone. Aleks glared down at his jeans, then shoved a hand down them to adjust himself. If he was gonna get shut down like this, then the least he could do is get some damn sales done at this party. He felt almost sober with the absence of James’ intoxicating presence, despite the several beers still in his system. 

So it wasn’t a one time thing, but Aleks still thought it wouldn’t happen again. James would figure out that what he was doing was stupid - he’d either tell Steve and Aleks would get wrecked, or he’d keep it a secret, but ignore Aleks till graduation next year. James and Steve were an item in every sense of the word - no one at school ever talked about one without mentioning the other. 

True, Aleks noticed that James wasn’t hiding that sour expression as much, and yeah, there were some confusing whispers about Steve and some blonde girl that Aleks had a math class with freshman year. True, sometimes James caught Aleks’ eyes in the hall and gave him a knowing smirk. One time, when no one was looking, James gave him a filthy wink and licked the remnants of a chocolate bar off his fingers with a little more gusto than was necessary. 

So, when James nudged Aleks as he was making his way out of school, Aleks was still mildly surprised. 

“What’s up?” He asked, and then obediently followed when James gestured his head to the parking lot. It wasn’t super unusual for Aleks to follow people to their car - sometimes that’s where people preferred to buy drugs, rather than behind the gym - so no one paid them much mind. They came to James car, the one his loaded parents had gotten him for his sixteenth birthday and had been the talk of the school for at least a week. 

“Get in,” James chirped, goddamn chirped, sounding incredibly cheerful. Aleks shrugged. He hadn’t had any plans, so he climbed on in. James jingled the keys as he put them in the ignition, adjusted the mirror, and then turned up the radio. 

“Where we headed?” Aleks asked, leaving his seat belt off. James had done the same. 

“Make out point,” James said, waggling his eyebrows. Both of them burst out laughing at the outrageousness of the statement. Still, it was fifteen minutes later, James had pulled over in a shady, secluded parking lot out of town. 

“Wait, fuck, you were serious?” Aleks asked, hoping his voice didn’t betray how confused he was. James laughed, light and airy. 

“You’re an idiot. Got a bean?” He asked, rolling up his window. Understanding clicked in Aleks’ brian. Hotboxing. Duh. James wanted to fucking smoke with him. 

“Oh, yeah. Hang on,” Aleks shifted in his seat and unzipped his backpack. He had some rolling papers and some weed in a pencil case. “Here, hold this,” Alex said, shoving the baggie of pot towards James, and went to work rolling a joint. James obediently held the bag open for Aleks to take from, not even complaining about it. 

“You got a light?” Aleks asked, after licking the paper and twisting it shut. James gave him an incredulous look. 

“You’ve got pot and papers, but no fucking lighter?” He asked. Aleks rolled his eyes. 

“Chill, chill. Hold this,” He passed James the joint, and searched around through his backpack again. He found a nearly empty bic at the bottom of the bag, along with 35 cents, and a mint wrapper. James already had the joint between his lips when Aleks emerged from the bag, lighter held victoriously. “Here,” Aleks lit the joint. 

James took a long inhale, before blowing it straight into Aleks’ face. Aleks waved his hand to clear the air, and impressively enough, James managed not to cough until he had passed the bean over to Aleks. He tried to keep it muffled, but his shoulders were shaking in a way that told Aleks that he hadn’t smoked in a while. 

“Spazz,” Aleks said, before taking a drag from the joint. He blew it out his nose, nodded, and then passed the joint back. They went back and forth, back and forth. 

“C’m’ere” James mumbled around the joint, and Aleks leaned towards him. James set a hand on Aleks’ cheek, tilted his head, then kissed him, exhaling the smoke into Alek’s mouth. This wasn’t the first time Aleks had shotgunned, but damn, it stole his breath away. Actually, that might have been the smoke. Aleks took the joint back from him, their fingers brushing. It felt intimate, in some weird, different way than the frenzies sessions at parties had. 

“Its dead,” Aleks announced, after taking one last hit. He rolled cracked open the window and tossed it out, before cranking it shut again. The air between them was hazy, and James had a lazy grin on his face. “How you feeling?” He asked, more out of wanting to fill the silence then concern. 

“‘M great, Aleksandr,” James said, and leaned forward to kiss Aleks again. He went with it willingly, feeling light, almost weightless. Then, James was squirming in his seat. 

“What?” Aleks asked, exasperated. He had been enjoying that, the lazy trading of kisses they had got going. James cocked an eyebrow. 

“Wanna get in the backseat?” He asked, and Aleks sucked a breath in between his teeth. 

“Oh. Oh, yeah, sure,” he said, faking a casual air. He moved to open the door, but a hand on his shoulder stopped him. 

“You’re gonna let out all the smoke,” James whined. Aleks glanced back towards the back seat, and sighed. 

“Fine, but this isn’t gonna be graceful,” he warned, then squeezed between the front seats before landing in a heap in the back seat. He felt like he was made of limbs, clumsy. James watched him do it, huffing out a hoarse laugh. 

“You look like a fucking idiot,” He said, before opening his door and stepping out of the car. Aleks’ mouth fell open. The shit eating grin on James’ face when he opened the back door was insult enough. 

“What the fuck? You make me climb back here like an asshole, and you just get out?” He demanded. 

“Yeah, you looked fucking stupid!” James said. All of Aleks’ anger was forgotten when James climbed in his lap, already mouthing at his neck. James’ hair wasn’t teased and sprayed to shit today, just his natural curls pulled back tight into a bun. 

“Yeah, you’re gonna,” he huffed out, “gonna have to make that up to me. You let out all the smoke.” He could feel James grin against his neck, and then he was spinning, back pressed up against the car door. James had climbed onto the bench seat, leaning over him. It was cramped enough that of his legs wasn’t on the seats, but that just gave him leverage over Aleks. 

“Make it up to you?” James asked, crooked grin across his face. 

“Yeah,” Aleks squirmed, before putting a hand on the nape of James neck, and brought him in for another kiss. He let his eyes drift shut, losing himself into the kiss. It was easy, pleasant. He was floating from the joint they had shared. Sure, the crank to the window was digging into his back, but he couldn’t complain, given what was happening. His thoughts screeched to an abrupt halt when he felt a pressure on his dick. His eyes shot open, and James let out a muffled chuckle against his lips. 

“What are you doing?” Aleks demanded, even though it was obvious that James was rubbing his dick through the American flag pants he was wearing. He felt himself twitch at the attention he was getting. It wasn’t the first time someone besides him had paid attention to his dick, he wasn’t a virgin, but he wasn’t the most experienced guy out there, either. There had been a girl freshman year, and some fumbling with a guy sophomore year. James had already moved to kiss at his neck, wet and sloppy. 

“Making it up to you,” James muttered against his skin, beard scratching as he spoke. “Problem?” Aleks took a second to consider it, then shook his head. His dick had made the decision for him. 

“Nope, nope. No problem-o,” he said, then cringed at the false casual tone he’d forced. It was too obvious. James gave another little chuckle. 

“Good,” he said, before he was shifting back, movements awkward due to the cramped backseat. He dropped himself lower, then grabbed Alek’s waistband. Aleks obediently lifted his hips, and then James was dragging his pants and boxers down. They trapped his legs, but James was trapping him anyway. Aleks swallowed, nervous. It’d been a while, but his dick didn’t seem to mind. James wrapped his fingers around the length, and gave one gentle stroke. It was dry, and he winced, but he also felt himself get harder. 

“Sorry” James murmured, and licked a long stripe up his palm. This time, his hand was slick and Aleks had to toss his head back against the window with a thunk. After a couple of experimental strokes, Aleks felt hot breath puff out against his dick. He forced himself to look down. 

“Christ,” he breathed, as James’ tongue peaked out from between his lips and tease his slit. James was looking up at him, eyes bloodshot from the smoke. He flashed another grin. Aleks raised a hand and set it gently on the back of James’ head, petting his hair lightly. When James opened his mouth, and the warmth enveloped Aleks, he squirmed. His eyes snapped shut, the visual almost too much. “Christ!” James was shaking beneath him. Aleks cracked open his eyes, and James was silently laughing at him.

“Is that the only word you know, spaz?” James asked, before licking a long stripe up his length. Aleks glared at him, and then immediately forgave him again when James began bobbing his head in earnest. 

“You’re a fucking menace,” Aleks choked out. The sensation wiped out most of his thought process. It was over almost embarrassingly fast, but James didn’t seem to mind. He just swallowed and made a face at the taste, before kissing Aleks deeply. He could taste himself on James’ tongue, and it made him want to melt. When James pulled back, Aleks shifted his hips so he could pull his pants back up and tucked himself away. 

“Should I?” Aleks asked, gesturing down at James’ crotch. James shrugged. 

“If you want,” he said, like he could go either way, but Aleks could see the outline of his cock, and how he twitched at the thought. God, he loved how tight James’ pants were. It took all of the guesswork out of it. Aleks shifted, pushed James back until their positions were mirrored. With a little bit of effort, they managed to get James’ jeans down far enough for Aleks to pull his cock out. He didn’t waste any time, just opened his mouth. 

The taste wasn’t a completely unfamiliar one to Aleks, but the muskiness make him moan, mouth full. Above him, the sound was echoed. Aleks flattened his tongue against James’ cock, taking his time as he bobbed his head slowly. James’ fingers laced through his hair, tugging every now and again, but not harshly. Aleks took the cues, speeding up or slowing down. James started to make quiet noises above him, and when Aleks looked up, his eyes were shut and face screwed up with pleasure. He didn’t use words, exactly, just moaned when Aleks did something right, so he just kept doing those things until he felt James tense under him. 

“Aleksandr, shit, I’m -” James panted out. Aleks looked up again, and watched as James fell apart. His face went slack, eyes open and vacant - then filled with their usual warmth again almost just as quickly. Aleks swallowed, trying not to make a face at the bitter spunk. He moved back to collapse against the other door, letting James have room to get himself back together. 

“Damn, Aleks,” James finally said, and a dopey grin was over his face. “You’re a good time.” 

“Yeah, you’re alright too,” Aleks snarked back, and they were both laughing again, easy as that.


End file.
